Fairy Tail Second Generation- S-class trials
by SkyDragon88
Summary: In the year of X818, five wizards from Fairy Tail are chosen to participate in the S-Class trials on Tenroe Island. Which one of the five will become an S-class wizard? Read to find out!


**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic on this website, and there are a couple things you guys might need to know: I'd recommend you guys read/watch ALL OF THE FAIRY TAIL STUFF including movies and the Avatar + Alvarez Arcs, because there may be spoilers. Another thing is, this fanfic is age appropriate for ages 12+, like the anime is. The third thing I wanted you readers to know, is that I used the most common ships and their children's names. Also, note: the time period is X818, 25 years after the end of the Alvarez Arc as of October 2017. In this fanfic, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Mirajane, Laxus, and Jellal are S-Class wizards (Jellal joined Fairy Tail and is a new S-Class wizard in the story). Please tell me if I have any grammatical errors + review! Thanks for reading, and please enjoy! :)**

 _INTRO TO CHARACTERS_

NALU~

Nash Dragneel- Age: 18; Description: Spiky yellow hair, golden brown eyes, red guild mark on back of hand, S-Class; Magic: Fire demon slayer

Nashi Dragneel- Age: 16; Description: Long pink hair, brown eyes, red guild mark on shoulder, S-Class; Magic: Fire dragon slayer

Luna Dragneel- Age: 14; Description: Pink hair, hazel eyes, pink guild mark on back of hand; Magic: Celestial

GRUVIA~

Storm Fullbuster- Age: 16; Description: Spiky dark blue hair, blue eyes, dark blue guild mark on chest, S-Class; Magic: Ice-make

Sylvia Fullbuster- Age: 14; Description: Long light blue hair, gray eyes, light blue guild mark on thigh, Twin: Rin; Magic: Water (made of water as well)

Rin Fullbuster- Age: 14; Description: Spiky light blue hair, gray eyes, dark blue guild mark on shoulder, Twin: Sylvia; Magic: Water-make

GAJEVY~

Gale Redfox- Age: 18; Description: Short, spiky black hair, Gajeel's eyes, black guild mark on shoulder, S-Class; Magic: Iron Dragon Slayer

McKenzie Redfox- Age: 14; Description: Long light blue hair, brown eyes, white guild mark on thigh; Magic: Solid Script

JERZA~

Rosemary Fernandez- Age: 18; Description: Long red hair, brown eyes, blue guild mark on shoulder, S-Class; Magic: Requip, capable of simple Heavenly Body spells

Reiki Fernandez- Age: 16; Description: Short blue hair, brown eyes, dark blue guild mark on chest; Magic: Heavenly Body, Thought Projection

MIRAXUS~

Roland Dreyar- Age: 18; Description: Spiky white hair, hazel eyes, yellow guild mark on chest, S-Class; Magic: Lightning Dragon Slayer

Nova Dreyar- Age: 16; Description: Long yellow hair, blue eyes, white guild mark on thigh, S-Class; Magic: Satin Soul Takeover

Chapter One

Nashi's P.O.V.

I woke up to the worst sound anyone could ever wake up to- my alarm clock. "Shut up!" I grumbled, half-asleep, as I pressed the snooze button so hard I probably jammed it. Realizing school was starting in only fifteen minutes, I jumped up and threw on random clothes, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair. I opened the window, and to my surprise, found Storm Fullbuster there. _Storm Fullbuster_. How could I forget him? He's supposed to be my rival and whatnot, because of our parentage, but somehow we managed to become best friends.

"Hey Nashi!" Storm waved.

"What are you doing at my house?" I called back.

"To pick you up to go to Fairy Tail High. C'mon, jump down!"

Jump down? Seriously? "There's something called a _door_ , Ice brain!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, just jump down, don't worry, I'll catch you." That wasn't what I was worrying about, who cares about that, it was just that my backpack was downstairs and I needed it for school.

"What about my backpack?"

"Ah, don't worry, Nash will bring it. I told him to already." So, Storm must've planned this all ahead. What a great way to start the school year, by jumping off a window into some Fullbuster's arms. Way to go, Nashi, you've started the year right.

I rolled my eyes, but found myself balancing on the windowsill anyways. I squatted down and... leaped! Instead of landing on concrete or grass and dirt, Storm miraculously caught me, and put me down, saying casually, "Let's go." I sighed and followed him until we reached a large building- Fairy Tail High. The thing that bothered me about our school is that wizards from all over Magnolia can go to FT High, not just people from our guild. Some people who haven't even learned how to use their magic yet are in our school. I personally think that Fairy Tail High should just be from Fairy Tail, but Mrs. McGarden says that if we had a school just for our guild, there wouldn't be enough people in it.

After school, all of us- meaning Luna, Nash, Gale, McKenzie, Sylvia, Rin, Rosemary, Reiki, Nova, Roland, Storm and I- went to the guild hall to have an afternoon snack and look at the possible jobs we could take on the request board, as well as listen to the old guys gossip about the strangest things, since they all happened to know all the newest things that were happening. Today, the thing that everyone was whispering about was the S-Class trials.

"Who will be picked this time?" Sylvia hopped up and down. "I hope it's me and not Rin." Rin Fullbuster glared at her and attacked her. Soon, nearly everyone joined in. That's a normal day in the guild hall for you... especially when my dad Natsu joins in. That's about when the entire guild hall collapses and burns.

"WHO'S FIGHTING?! I WANT TO JOIN TOO!" My dad rampaged around and finally discovered the source of the fight. And cue the fire burning up half of the guild hall. Master Makarov, who must be at least a hundred years old, tottered over.

"Children, settle down!" Gramps said. Nobody heard him over the loud racket. I watched as Mrs. Scarlet, who was sitting down enjoying a whole entire strawberry cake, got hit by tables and chairs. She didn't even flinch, until the fifth chair was flung towards her... and landed in her strawberry cake. Cue Erza going in rage mode.

"WHO THREW THAT?!" Erza exploded. Everyone suddenly went silent. A few moments later everyone began pointing fingers.

"He did it!" "No, she did!" "I didn't do it, don't listen to him!" "She's lying, it wasn't me!" "It was obviously you who did it!" "Are you asking for a fight? It was definitely NOT ME!"

"EVERYONE SHALL PAY FOR RUINING MY STRAWBERRY CAKE!" Erza shouted angrily, and banged everybody on the head, especially, I noticed, my dad and Storm's dad.

"Was it you two again?!" Erza yelled, glaring at the two of them. "Always fighting each other like little kids! Set a good example for your children, will you?" Ironic, coming from the woman who was trashing the whole place over a ruined strawberry cake. I'm sure she still has at least fifty more cakes stored in her house anyways.

"Sorry!" Natsu and Gray said in unison. It's funny how they're still super scared of Erza, even though they're, like, forty years old.

After the loud fight, the guild hall was basically completely destroyed, as expected. Master Makarov was angry about having to pay for the destruction, and reminded us for the billionth time that we had the freedom to do whatever we wanted, as long as we didn't make him pay more bills.

~~~~~~~~A few days later~~~~~~~~

Storm's P.O.V.

"Today is the S-Class trials!" Master Makarov announced as Nashi and I entered the guild hall after school today. A cheer went up, and we quickly found a seat near the front. "Quiet down. This year, the following people will be in the trials..." A hush fell over the guild, and everyone, wide-eyed, focused on the incredibly old master.

"Sylvia Fullbuster..."

"Rin Fullbuster..."

"Luna Dragneel..."

"Reiki Fernandez..."

"McKenzie Redfox."

Everybody clapped. "Congratulations, Sylvia, Rin, Luna, Reiki, and McKenzie. You may each choose a partner, except they cannot be an S-Class wizard already. The S-Class trials will be in eight days. Have fun, children!"

Sylvia ended up being partners with Taylor Strauss, Elfman and Evergreen's daughter, while Rin partnered up with Hail, his Exceed, like Natsu had been partners with Happy when he did the S-Class trials. McKenzie was partners with Cana Alberona's daughter, Casey, and Luna was partners with Cana's other daughter, Kaylee. Reiki became partners with Happy and Carla's son, Allen.

~~~~~~~~The day of the S-Class Trials~~~~~~~~

Luna's P.O.V.

Today's the S-Class Trials! I really, really, really, really, really, really want to be an S-Class wizard, since I'm the only one in my family who isn't. Also, being an S-Class wizard means that you're strong and brave and determined and loyal, like Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss. I want to be like them and their daughters Rosemary and Nova. Someday I'm gonna be just like them!

My partner is Kaylee, and she's pretty strong, except she likes alcohol too much and wears super revealing clothes all the time. I don't even know what's going to be on the S-Class trials. All I know is that it's going to be super hot, so we're all wearing swimsuits.

We're on the boat right now, and Master Makarov is explaining the rules. "There are five possible tunnels. One will lead to Rosemary Fernandez, another will lead to Nova Dreyar, and another will lead to Roland Dreyar. The other two routes, you will have to battle against another team. Now, let the trials begin!"

McKenzie, being Levy's daughter, said, "Solid Script- barrier!", and a wall formed around the boat, trapping us, except for her and her partner.

"Not fair!" I cried. "Dang it."

"Don't worry!" I heard McKenzie call through the wall. "The spell will wear off in ten minutes!" Ten minutes?! No way that's happening. Allen carried Reiki over the wall, and Hail did the same for Rin. That wasn't fair!

~~~~~~~~Ten minutes later~~~~~~~~

 _FINALLY_ the spell wore off. Kaylee and I were the first to jump off the boat. We quickly swam to the shore, then realized only two tunnels were left. We chose the furthest one to the right, hoping it would lead to an easy route. Well, my hopes were crushed right when I saw Nova Dreyar standing there in a Satin Soul form...

McKenzie's P.O.V.

We chose the route that led us to another team- Reiki and Allen. I narrowed my eyes. Taking down Allen would be easy, but Reiki? I wasn't too sure.

"Um," Reiki said nervously, turning pink, "can you please put on some clothes?" I looked down and realized my bikini fell off! I turned red and hugged myself, even though I was the daughter of Levy and didn't have a huge bust like most of the other girls. Casey picked up my bikini top and handed it to me. I thankfully took it and put it on, my face still heated. I calmed myself down, then focused on beating Reiki and Allen.

"Solid Script," I yelled, "disable magic!" This spell only worked for the wizards weaker than I was, so I targeted it on Allen. He immediately dropped to the ground, unable to fly.

"Hey!" Reiki cried.

"Don't worry, this'll only work for twenty minutes," I replied.

"Card magic," Casey said. "Summon Lighting!" She threw six cards, which surrounded Reiki. The cards flew up and turned into lighting, hitting Reiki.

~~~~~~~~Twenty minutes later~~~~~~~~

"Oof," I grunted as I fell to the floor, and went out cold...

~~~~~~~~Ten minutes later~~~~~~~~

"McKenzie!" Casey shook me up. "They won." I sighed. Well, there's still next time. We sat down together and ate some junk food.

Nova's P.O.V.

"Hello," I said cheerfully as Luna and Kaylee approached cautiously. "Are you two ready?" The two exchanged anxious glances, and Luna nodded.

"Okay," I replied, narrowing my eyes at them. I was in my sea demon Satin Soul. "Water Orb!"

~~~~~~~~Twenty minutes later~~~~~~~~

"Flame Canon!" I said, having changed into my flame demon form earlier. I watched as Kaylee struggled to get up, while Luna still stood.

"Open, gate of the little dog," Luna said finally. "Nikola!" A blue creature appeared out of nowhere. It was a cute little thing and didn't seem to be any harm. How would Luna think the 'Nikola' would be of any help?

"Isn't she cute?" Luna tried. I shrugged.

"Try again," I replied breezily. Luna frowned, and closed the gate.

"Open, gate of the balance," Luna said, using the key Yukino from Sabertooth had given her for her birthday. "Libra!" Libra came out and pushed me to the floor with her gravity magic.

I tried to get up, but was trapped. "Oof," I groaned. "Flame... Blaze..." Somehow it worked, and Luna crashed to the ground. Libra disappeared.

"Open," Luna croaked, sticking a key into a tiny puddle of water, left over from my water spells earlier. "Gate... of... the... water bearer." Wait- that was her mom's key, wasn't it? "Aquarius!"

Luna's P.O.V.

My mom had lent me a few of her strongest keys, hoping I would be able to use them. I looked around for any water, and discovered a puddle. "Open, gate... of... the... water bearer... Aquarius!"

Aquarius appeared, scowling. "YOU DARE SUMMON ME THROUGH A PUDDLE, LUCY'S LITTLE KID?" I bit my lip, shrinking back. This is what my mom told me Aquarius always did, even though she was kind at heart. Now that I've met Aquarius, I'm sort of doubting the "kind at heart" part.

"Sorry," I muttered. Aquarius glared at me.

"Why is it that all the humans are always wearing bikinis? I didn't know girls are so _desperate_ these days," Aquarius crossed her arms.

"SAY THAT AGAIN TO MY FACE!" Kaylee narrowed her eyes at Aquarius. Being Cana's daughter, she had huge boobs and wore bikinis literally every day. Aquarius snorted disdainfully.

"I said girls are really desperate these days," Aquarius repeated.

"ARE YOU ASKING FOR A FIGHT?" Kaylee yelled angrily.

"You girls, always leaving your jigglies out to jiggle."

"And so are you!"

"Um, okay," I said nervously. "Aquarius, you can go now."

"Are you ordering me around, little girl?" Aquarius said. "Anyways, I have to go, my _husband_ Scorpio is waiting for me." When Aquarius left, I decided to go with a safer route. Even though Aquarius was really strong, Leo was just as powerful, and I wouldn't have to worry about arguing with him.

"Open, gate of the lion, Leo!" I called, waving one of the three keys my mom lent me just for today.

"Luna," Leo greeted me. "Just as beautiful as your mom." I grimaced. Did all the Zodiac keys have a downside to them? Taurus was perverted, Aquarius was constantly mad, Leo was too Lucy-crazy, and Virgo always wanted punishment. What else was next?

"Lion Brilliance!" Leo said. Nova grunted, and her Satin Soul form disappeared.

"Thanks, Leo, you can go back now," I said gratefully as Leo shimmered and vanished. Nova frowned, and changed into a forbidden magic Satin Soul- her most powerful one. I widened my eyes, and scrambled to my feet. I'd have to summon all of my power and open two gates at once- if that was even possible at my age.

"Open, gate of the lion, Leo!" I yelled first. Leo returned, looking at me quizzically, then shrugged.

"Open, gate of the ram, Ares!" I added. Leo's eyes widened.

"Don't do that!" Leo said quickly. "Not until you're experienced enough." I shook my head as Ares appeared.

"I have to," I said hoarsely, and immediately collapsed to the floor, with most, if not all, of my magic drained out. I watched as Leo and Ares fought side-by-side against Nova.

~~~~~~~~Ten minutes later~~~~~~~~

I started feeling a lot better, and got up. "You guys can go now." They returned to the Celestial world, and I summoned Virgo the maiden. She dug some holes and finally trapped Nova in one of them. Nova returned to her normal form.

"I beat you!" I cried triumphantly. "Didn't I?"

"Sure, sure, you can go," Nova said, sighing. "Just let me out of this hole!"

~~~~~~~~The next day...~~~~~~~~

I'M AN S-CLASS WIZARD! I'm an S-class wizard, AT LAST, oh my gosh. Reiki and I tied for the final round, so we were both made S-Class wizards. I AM SO HAPPY! Now I can finally be a proud Dragneel.


End file.
